swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Theater Manager (Quest)
Go to any theater or large Guild Hall in an NPC city. You will find a Theater Manager in the back. Quest #1 – The Audition Requirement: Entertainer Goal: You will have just 30 seconds to make your way onto the stage and stand ready before the judges. Some of them can be quite unnerving so no matter how long they make you wait, do not say or do anything... just wait until they give you instructions. Expect to play certain phrases of certain songs at their request, whatever you do not stop playing... just keep right on (i.e. use /changemusic command). Choose to do the music audition for the new song "Western" or choose the dance audition for the new dances "Theatrical" and "Theatrical 2". This quest line is repeatable if you would like to learn both the new song and dances. Failable: Yes Reward: 500cr Example: Notice the 2 flourishes, change, 2 flourishes pattern Judge 1 – «Please Start with Basic 2" 5 seconds later Judge 2 – “Perform Flourish 2" 5 seconds later Judge 2 – «Perform Flourish 5" 2 seconds later Judge 3- “Change to ...» 3 seconds later Judge 1 “Perform Flourish 1" 5 seconds later Judge 2 – «Perform Flourish 5" 5 seconds later Judge 3- “Stop...” (?) They will indicate if you fail immediately, in which case you need to rehearse a little more and temper your enthusiasm. TIPS: * Do not start performing until asked to by the pannel. * To chage the song dance you are doing use /changedance or /changeband (for music). * If you are a musician (and grouped) ensure that there are no other musicians performing in your group. NOTE: You need to keep track of the twenty four hours before you may audition again yourself, the theater manager does not tell you how long it has been since your last audition. Also, bear in mind that the twenty four hours is of server up-time, not real time, so do not be surprised if you come back to the theater at the time you failed the night before and still cannot try again. Sometimes The Audition might require You to use manual commands, the icons do not seem to work every time. This seems to be especially true with a second run of the Theater manager quest. If however they do not fail you... ...the theater manager will confirm that they think you have talent and suggest you go back to the cantina and get the word out that you are on you way to being a star. That's right... cultivate a fan club! It doesn't have to be large as we all have to start somewhere. Quest #2 – Advertising Goal: Entertain 10 people Failable: No Reward: Entertainer Rank One This is achieved by people being entertained by YOU as an individual with /watch or /listen. It is advised they do a /stopwatch or /stoplisten first. When you have your fan club it is worth talking with the theatre manager again as they will be able to organise some small performances for you. TIPS: * If you are doing the musician quest and dance as well or vice versa... people watching you will still count towards your entertainment count as it is the entertainment that counts, not the actual entertainment discipline. * Starports seem to be a very effective way of getting these quickly. Station yourself near the drop off point and target people as they come to and fro and use the following aliases (or similar). * questwatch: /tt Please can you /watch me for just 2 seconds? I have an audition in the theatre and if I pass I will be able to study the new 'Theatrical' dance, thank you!; * questlisten: /tt Please can you /listen to me for just 2 seconds? I have an audition in the theatre and if I pass they will give me the new 'Western' song score, thank you! BUG: On the advertisement missions, sometimes the 10th / 20th / 30th person to listen to you gets the system message instead of you... he/she also gets the “You have reached rank one.” message. This happened to my on the first advertisement mission on Bria, but when I went to talk to the TM, she let me progress. (- LeBob) Quest #3 – First Show Requirement: Entertainer Rank One Goal: Perform your dance or music so they are satisfied Failable: Yes Reward: 1000cr Audience expectation: 1 song, 1 flo preferred, 1 flo disliked Example: *Preferred songs: Waltz *Disliked Song: None *Preferred Flos: 4 *Disliked Flos: 3 A word of caution... entertaining is about providing the audience with that they want so it is worth spending a little time getting to know their likes and dislikes before taking the stage. WARNINGS: The area defined as the 'stage' is not the entire stage so ensure you are front centre stage. If you are off to the side outside the accepted invisible boundary you will fail the audition. This is a particular problem if dancers are asked to perform formal or lyrical, so control that drift! TIPS: *Even if you chose the dance audition, you can perform the shows using music. I would strongly recommend that you perform all shows as a musician, so you won't run the risk of drifting too far to one side of the stage thus failing the quest. *Talk to each member of the audience. Although some of them have humorous quips; hidden amongst them are some who will tell you the songs and flourishes they do and don't like to hear as well as the dances and flourishes they do an don't like to see. * I also happened to notice that the audience members will not say anything different if you use /conv on them more than once. So, no help beyond the initial suggestions. (A'lanna) * Note that your audience do not all spawn at once i.e. they are not all present the moment you get out onto the stage. Be careful not to 'do a side' and then ignore it in the assumption that you have canvassed all in that area, as anoher couple may come in late and they might have the vital tip you need! * Although the audience direct you, do not limit yourself to those specified. Changing frequently will improve your rating quickly. * If you are told they like sw1 flo 2 and 5 – do not only do sw1 flo 2 and 5... perform those flos for all other songs except those specifically mentioned as dislikes. In the song that is preferred, use all the flourishes except any that were specifically mentioned as dislikes. * Songs added since the quest was released do not count the performances and should be avoided. The valid songs are: Ballad, Ceremonial, Folk, Jazz, Rock, Starwars1, Starwars2, Starwars3, Virtuoso, Waltz * Dances added since the quest was released do not count towards the performances and should be avoided. The valid dances are: Basic, Exotic, Footloose, Formal, Lyrical, Poplock, Popular, Rhythmic Quest #4 – Advertising Second Time Goal: Entertain 20 people Failable: No Reward: Entertainer Rank Two Quest #5 – Second Show Requirement: Entertainer Rank Two Goal: Perform your dance or music so they are satisfied Failable: Yes Reward: 1,500cr Audience expectation: 2 songs, 2 preferred flos Example: *Preferred songs: Starwars 1, Starwars 2 *Disliked Song: None *Preferred Flos: 3, 5 *Disliked Flos: None TIP: It is worth having some friends with you to canvas the audience on your behalf and report back. Quest #6 – Advertising Third Time Goal: Entertain 30 people Failable: No Reward: Entertainer Rank Three Quest #7 – Third Show Requirement: Entertainer Rank Three Goal: Perform your dance or music so they are satisfied Failable: Yes Reward: 2,000cr Audience expectation: 2 preferred songs, 1 disliked song, 3 preferred flos, 1 disliked flo Example: *Preferred songs: Waltz, Virtuoso *Disliked Song: Jazz *Preferred Flos: 2, 5, 7 *Disliked Flos: 8 The Reward To qualify for the reward from the Theatre Manager you must fulfill the following criteria: * Be a Entertainer with a tier 4 box in the relevant experience * There is an experience point cost of 400,000 xp. If you fulfill the criteria you will be rewarded with the script for the new song "Western" or the new dances "Theatrical" and "Theatrical 2". Now you're a star... get out there and take the galaxy by storm! Frequently Asked Questions *'What happens if I fail the quest?' You have to start over with that quest after waiting 24 hours. Also server reset will not effect this timer so it is a true timer, like those used in faction bases. *'How do I know how may people I have Entertained?' Every time that some one selects you to watch, during the advertising quests. You receive a system message stating the person that watched you and the number of people left. I recommend that you customise the chat colour to highlight the entire sentence when the words 'entertained' (or whatever it is, can't remember off top of my head) in another colour, like bright pink, so that you see them as they appear in the chat window. If you haven't got one already, create a separate system messages tab so that you can scroll back and look over them easily if you do miss them. *'All of the Theaters have Managers, can I start multiple quests from each of the Theaters?' Absolutely not, all Theater Managers are linked. After you get a quest you get the standard, finish your quest dialogue from all of them. Also this means that you can travel around to different cities and not have to travel all the way back to the theater you started in. *'What else does my entertainer rank give me access to?' The rank is currently being used only for the Theatre Manager Quest to our knowledge. One last note of the Rank, there is no command currently to see your rank and it does not display on your character sheet. *'What is with those audience members?' The Audience will give you suggesstions on what they would like to see/hear or not see/hear, this includes specific dances/songs and flourishes. *'How do I get a high rating during the quest?' Use flourishes, and the dances/songs the audience wants, make sure you change the dance/song fairly frequently. Avoid doing any dances, songs or flourishes the audience say the dislike. *'After I get the new dance/song, what next?' Perform them of course! *'I have Theatrical but not Theatrical 2, where is it?' It sounds like you completed the quest before the NGE. You should be able to get Theatrical 2 by talking to the Theater manager (if you haven't completed the Western version of the quest you may need to do that before the manager will grant it to you) Category:Entertainer quests Category:Guides